The present invention relates generally to a shotgun and particularly to a lightweight underbarrel shotgun configured to be secured to a main rifle. The present invention also relates to a bolt assembly, a safety mechanism, a trigger mechanism, and a choke and a retractable stand-off device for use in a firearm such as a shotgun.
Law enforcement people have found shotguns to be useful for certain applications, such as blasting door locks, windows and even walls to gain entry into a structure in the course of their work. An officer""s standard rifle, such as the AR-15 or M-16, could not efficiently do what a shotgun can do. Thus, a dedicated shotgun is typically carried, in addition to the usual rifle, if use of a shotgun is expected in a situation.
There is, therefore, a need to add the capability of a shotgun to an existing rifle to save the officer from carrying two long barrel guns. However, for the shotgun to be useful, it should be lightweight and should weigh less than the combined weight of the two individuals firearms. Additionally, the shotgun should have safety features and ease of use comparable to the standard rifle.
In a single shot firearm, the bolt is typically pulled back to discharge the spent cartridge and load a new cartridge, and pushed back to place the cartridge in the firing chamber and lock the bolt. However, the motions of pulling back and pushing forward are not simple straight line motions. For example, to unlock the bolt, one may have to lift the bolt handle before one can pull it back. In some guns, the motions could be more complicated.
There is, therefore, a need for single shot firearm where a simple straight line motion of pulling or pushing the bolt handle to eject or load a cartridge also unlocks or locks the bolt at the same time.
When a standard shotgun is used to break down a door lock, the end of the barrel is typically placed some distance from the target, to avoid damage to the barrel from flying debris or deflected pellets. If the shotgun is equipped with a stand-off device, the shotgun barrel can rest directly on the target, since the stand-off device will contain any deflected debris or shots. Since not every situation will require a stand-off device, provisions should be provided to allow its quick removal without too much inconvenience.
There is, therefore, a need for a shotgun equipped with a stand-off device that can be easily and quickly deployed or removed as needed.
Since the shotgun is mounted to a main rifle, it is desirable to be able to use the main rifle""s sight for shotgun. To do this, the mounting assemblies for the shotgun should have adjustments to orient the shotgun in relation to the sight.
There is, therefore, a need for mounting assemblies used to secure a shotgun to a main rifle to have adjustment capabilities, such as for range adjustment, so the main rifle""s sight can also be used for the shotgun.
Safety of use is always a concern to the user. Prior art firearms are equipped with safety devices that are actuated with small levers, which are hard to see. Thus, one has to look hard or feel its position to determine whether the safety device is on or not. It is, therefore, desirable for a firearm to have adequate and dependable safety features that are easy to use and easy to see whether it is ON or OFF.
In severe cold weather conditions, a user could be wearing heavy gloves while being required to operate a firearm. Where the trigger guard is fixed and immovable, the user""s gloved index finger may not fit into the space of the trigger. A trigger guard that can swing out of the way to provide additional finger room at the trigger is, therefore, desirable.
Since an auxiliary gun, such as a shotgun, mounted to a main rifle would not be expected to be used most of the time, it should be as unobtrusive as possible to the user whenever it is not being used. The bolt handle is one part of the gun that can get in the way. It is, therefore, desirable that the bolt handle be provided such that it can be moved out of the way when the shotgun is not being used. Further, since the shotgun can be used by either a left or right-handed person, the bolt handle should be ambidextrous.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an underbarrel shotgun for attachment to a main rifle that is relatively lightweight and easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an underbarrel shotgun with a bolt assembly that uses a simple translatory straight line motion of pulling back or pushing on a handle to unlock or lock the bolt and eject and load a new cartridge into the firing chamber.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an underbarrel shotgun that includes a safety mechanism that prevents the hammer from being released and the trigger from being actuated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an underbarrel shotgun with a choke and a retractable stand-off device that positively locks in place either in the retracted or extended position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an underbarrel shotgun that includes a front mount that allows for range adjustment to permit use of the main rifle""s sight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an underbarrel shotgun that includes a pivotable trigger guard that can be swung out of the way so that a user with bulky gloves can still operate the trigger.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a shotgun secured to a main rifle whose magazine case functions as handle for the shotgun when in use.
In summary, the present invention provides a gun, comprising a receiver made from a first material; barrel having a portion extending into the receiver and made from a second material; a collar nut securing the barrel to the receiver; a bolt assembly disposed within the receiver and including a locking block configured to project into the barrel portion and lock the bolt assembly to the barrel prior to firing, the bolt assembly including a firing pin; and a trigger mechanism including a hammer for striking the firing pin.
The present invention also provides a bolt assembly for a single shot firearm, comprising a bolt; a bolt carrier slidably connected to the bolt; a firing pin disposed in a longitudinal opening through the bolt and bolt carrier; a locking block configured to lock the bolt assembly preparatory to firing, the bolt including a recess into which the locking block is disposed. The bolt and the locking block include respective slots inclined opposite to one another. The bolt assembly includes a bolt carrier having a vertical slot, and a pin received through the slots thereby to secure the bolt to the bolt carrier. The slots are configured such that translatory movement of the bolt carrier causes the locking block to move vertically within the recess.
The present invention further provides a retractable stand-off device for a shotgun, comprising a tubular member for securing to an end of a barrel, the tubular member including an annular flange having an axial slot; a compressible ring secured against the annular flange; a collar secured to another end of the tubular member and engaging the compressible ring, the collar including an axial slot; and a sleeve disposed around the tubular member in a sliding and concentric manner, the sleeve including a plurality of holes. A rear end of the sleeve includes a pin disposed inwardly and positionable between the annular flange and the compressible ring when the sleeve is extended relative to the tubular member. Similarly, a front end of the sleeve includes a pin disposed inwardly and positionable between the collar and the compressible ring when the sleeve is retracted relative to the tubular member.
The present invention also provides a safety mechanism for a firearm having a trigger for releasing a hammer, comprising a pivotable frame including a member. The frame is positionable from a first position wherein the member is disposed clear of the trigger, to a second position wherein the member is disposed behind the trigger to prevent the trigger from being pulled back.
The present invention further provides a trigger mechanism for a gun, comprising a hammer and a latch configured to hold the hammer in a cocked position; and a trigger operably connected to the latch such that pulling back the trigger is effective to move the latch and release the hammer. The trigger is movable through a first range of motion wherein the hammer is not released and a second range of motion wherein the hammer is released.
The present invention also provides a multiple firearm, comprising a main rifle including a barrel portion and magazine case; and a shotgun secured underneath the barrel portion. The shotgun includes a trigger disposed adjacent the magazine case such that the magazine case functions as a handle when the shotgun is being used.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.